You Remind Me of Someone
by DreamWings231
Summary: "How long has it been. It felt like years. Ever since I failed to protect him. Hiccup. I should of died with him. I should of died instead of him! ...Why am I still alive with no purpose in life." Toothless' life changes when he meets Pitch and the Guardians. (Sets during RotG and dead Hiccup)
1. Chapter 1

How long has it been?

The last time I left this cave... To see the outside world...

It feels like years... Hundreds of years... Ever since I failed to protect him... Hiccup...

All my fault... It's all my fault! He's gone and I'm the reason why! I could of saved him! We could of just fly away together and leave that island of vikings... We could of avoided all of this... I should of never trusted him... Trusted him that he'll be safe around ME! A night fury... A dragon... A devil...

I should of die with him... I should of die instead of him! And after all these years I'm still alive... How?

How am I still alive after everything. After defeating the queen dragon Red Death, running away Hiccup's friends and family. After all these years!

Why am I still alive with no propose in life.

Why- Ugh these that bright light... I open my eyes to glare at the moon. For some reason whenever I go over my life with Hiccup and how I failed him, the moon shines brighter than usually and on me. Most of the time I hate it but sometimes it feels like someone's up there, telling me I should live. I honestly don't know if I should believe that or not.

Good, the light show is done. It's annoying. Like when Hiccup used to shine a light all over the place and I would chase it... Great, there I go thinking about Hiccup. Sure, yeah that's one of the good memories but it feels horrible just knowing that we'll never create new memories together and- Hey why did it get all darker and colder than usually?

"Hello Night Fury." Okay obvious signs of weird, craziness: A man in a black dress-gown like thing standing in my cave and a horse that seems to be made of black sand. "I am Pitch Black. You probably know me from my work during the Dark Ages."

...Dark what now? What ever this guy is talking about, its not amusing at all.

"Judging by your face, I guess not. Either way I am interested in you. You ran away and scared humans like all the other dragons when your kind were hunted but you were the only survive." Oh, so that's the Dark Ages. "They were all weak, you are strong, even when you're crippled. It must be a shame to not be able to fly." Where is this all going, what's his angle? "I have a proposal: You help me in my plans and I will give you what you want, no what you need." Yeah, like he can take me back in time or bring back the dead. He probably thinks all I want is to fly. "Your human partner, he's the only good thing in your entire life, the reason you can fly with the devices on your back. And ever since he died, you were trapped in misery and guilt about him. I can take away that pain."

When he began to approach me I growled. He stopped but then waved his hand in front of me and everything felt different. It felt like a weight has been lifted from me. The pain and misery in my heart has numbed down. It was like I can almost forget every bad thing that I brought to Hiccup...

Almost.

Pitch snapped his fingers and all the pain and guilt I suffered though hit me at once. The memory of Hiccup falling into the flames and when I finally have him in my arms he's already gone. All that pain was becoming more and more intense, I could barely stand it! "He is the only reason why you lived and now that he's gone the guilt of his death is the only true torture that you can think of to punish yourself! You want this pain to end? I'm your best option. Obey me and everything will go swimmingly." I nodded. Another snap and the pain began to vanish. "You made the right choice Night Fury. Let's go to my place to discuss further plans."

_XyouXremindXmeXofXsomeoneX_

"So how do you like your new tail?" I glance between my tail and Pitch. I'm not entirely sure how he was able to find parts to change the functions of my tail wing so that I could control it but I'm not gonna complain. "Well whether you like it or not, you're going to need it if you want your part of the plan. All I need you to do is to destroy the seven barriers that block what I need. It's big and obvious, can't miss it. One barrier on each of the seven pillars. And when those Guardians arrive, wait for my call to attack."

I just snarl in response. I don't know what I'm getting into but I have a feeling I won't like it. Pitch's army of horses began to sink down into a puddle of black sand that began to disappear. By Pitch was a larger sand puddle that was my way of transportation to get where ever he's talking about. I jumped in, it didn't feel that strange, it felt like water being poured onto me and immediately disappeared. I landed with a thud on a platform and took in my new surroundings.

It was one of the most beautiful places I ever since. Considering I've locked myself in a cave for many, many years it didn't seem like a big deal but I haven't been sight seeing in a while and this place is amazing... So why does Pitch want me to destroy a part of it?

Pain flashed at the back of my head. It only lasted a few seconds but it was still a great amount of pain. "Don't you remember anything I said?" I glared at the direction of Pitch's voice. He was there next to me but in a blink an eye he wasn't. Up on a higher platform is where I heard him next, "You obey my orders and you won't feel any pain." The pain flared up again. It started to grow, resulting me to scream and roar. "Now go and start destroying the barriers." The pain stopped. What have I gotten myself into. He's the one causing this pain! I'm a pawn. A stupid pawn! Like how all those dragons before severed Red Death to just save their skin. Well I was never loyal to that beast, why should I help this guy. The fire in my gut quickly flared and I shout it out directly at Pitch. Just before it could hit him, he disappeared.

Well son of a Red Death.

Two of his horses dashed at me on both sides, tackling me. I shook them off and jumped onto another platform. Apparently during my chat with Pitch, his army was already at work. Most of them were all over the place chasing little blue fairies and others were at each pillar collecting capsule that's behind a broken transparent barrier. Pitch already has what he wants.

"You dare to betray me Night Fury? I was going to reward your work by sparing you when this is all over and the world is covered in darkness. Make you apart of this living nightmare to the world instead of being trapped in it." The two horses pranced their way to me and shifted their forms to be Monstrous Nightmares. Opening my wings, I took off in the air. During the chase, I was able to crash one into a pillar, the other was still on my tail and firing at me continually, passing the usual shot limit for any Nightmare. I circled a nearby pillar to get a clear shot and fire back but only to see no Nightmare in sight. I really hate this disappearing trick this guy has.

A roar exploded above me and before I can react the Nightmare body-slammed on me. Oden, this guy is heavy for a pile of sand. I tried to shake the Nightmare off but it was no use.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." Pitch's words aren't directed at me. Who else is here? "The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck. Did you like my little show on the globe North? Got you all together, didn't I." I honestly have no idea on what's going on but I all do know is that Pitch is in great need of a fireball to the face. I struggled more to get the Nightmare off of me while Pitch continued to taunt whoever he's with. "It's your turn to not be believed in."

Once I got the dragon wanna be off I flew off and immediately fired at Pitch once I founded him. The horse next to him quickly shifted into another Nightmare and shot its own fire to counter. "Ah and this is my favorite nightmare, a monstrous nightmare." That has to be one of the worst puns I have ever heard. "Everyone meet the legendary Night Fury." Down on a lower platform was a group of five... Humans? Uh Three humans with abnormal hair, a human bird, and a giant rabbit? Are these the Guardians that Pitch was talking about? If so, I think they're all crazy.

"A dragon?" The only female of the group gasped out.

"That's impossible! All dragons died out during the Dark Ages!" Yeah a dragon is impossible but a talking rabbit is? What's his deal.

Whatever I need to settle a score with Pitch. He's gonna continue to torture me to get what he wants and I'm not going to take any part of his plans. I turned my attention back to Pitch and blasted out fire. Pitch reacted quickly and jumped on the Nightmare and nose dived down. Automatically I chased after him with those Guardians trailing behind. I almost got him, so close. Till he snapped his fingers and the pain came rushing back to me. The intensity caused me to lose focus on flying and I fell the rest of the way down screaming in agony and pain.

At the bottom, I landed roughly into a pond. Yeah, noting like when Hiccup and I fell into the cove. The pain was slowly fading away but it still hurt. I barely registered anything the Guardians people were talking about. Something about me, Pitch, teeth, and children. Wait a minute, they're talking about me yet their not helping out of this pond? What is with these people.

I heard water being splashed at someone and two voices complained, the rabbit and the big guy from what I remember.

"Sandy, what was that for? Oh dragon still in water, why didn't you say that?" Is this sand guy mute or something? I felt a pair of hands on my fore arms and dragged me onto dry land. I was still in my nightmare that Pitch left me with so groans spilled out of my mouth.

"What's wrong with him? He's out of the water and dragons hate water, right."

"Pitch did something to him, Bunny, something nightmare related. Sandy, you know what to do." I felt sand sprinkled on my head and the pain was fading away, replaced with all the good memories that I have with Hiccup. I blinked and stared at the three colorful figures in front of me. "Ah he's awake! I am North, this is Bunnyman, and this is Sandy." So basically a large man like Hiccup's dad but with white hair and a similar accent, a giant rabbit that lives up to his name, and a small man covered in the color gold. "And that's Jack Frost, Tooth Fairy, and Baby Tooth."

Jack looked human saved for the pale skin and white hair, "So a dragon, huh. And what's that thing on your back?" He reached out is staff to poke the saddle but I shifted away. The Tooth Fairy lady waved but still looked depressed from whatever Pitch had said. Next to her was Baby Tooth... She was one of the fairies that were captured, the last one left probably. Like how I'm the last dragon... I walked up to her and let out a small purr. She's alone like me. She got my message and immediately hugged my nose and cried. Another purr rumbled out of me as I tried to nuzzle her back.

"Guys, he's not that scary, he's just alone. He needs a friend." Tooth ran her hand on my head and then scratched behind my ear. Oh, I'm in heaven right now. In the middle of that blissful moment I think I collapsed on the spot.

Above me Jack said, "Hey Bunny, if I scratch you behind the ears, will you fall like that?"

"Shut up mate." What a nice group of people to be known as Guardians... And Jack.

A sharp gasped escaped Tooth. I open my eyes and saw some of her feathers fall. "The children... We're too late." The mural on the wall at the end of the pond was beginning to fade and fast. If I remember correctly from Pitch's rant from earlier, if enough kids stopped believing in them, they'll... Honestly I don't recall on what exactly happens but it'll be bad.

"No!" Geeze, North can be really sound during a serious time. "No such thing as too late! Wait, wait... Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" What's going on this guy's head? "Idea!" That's one sharp sword. "We will collect the teeth!" ...Say what?

"What?!" Tooth speaks the words we're all thinking of.

"We get teeth, children keep believing in you."

"We're talking seven continents, millions of kids!"

"Give me break, do you know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day." All I'm thinking right now is what do these people do in their lives.

The other two were completely on board and everyone looked to me. Do they really think a dragon can go collect kids' teeth let alone carry them? Baby Tooth buzzed in my line of vision, giving me pleading eyes. Even though we got along in a matter of seconds, I am not giving in to those eyes. Those small, pleading, sad eyes that's looks tortured and...

Oh who am I kidding. I sighed in defeat and nodded. The little fairy squealed in excitement and kissed my nose. She ginned, I admit it's cute and infectious so I grinned back.

"W-where.." Okay, what is Tooth gasping about this time. Immediately she was yanking my mouth to open, "Where are your teeth!?"

"He's toothless? What a strange dragon." I pulled back from the hands and retracted my teeth. "Whoa!" Jack's surprised face reminded me of Hiccup's reaction. I retracted my teeth and looked at Jack, hopefully he'll get what I mean. "And back to toothless. Wait, toothless. That's your name isn't it?" He's smart than i thought.

"Now that introduction is done, let's go collect the teeth!" North left for path probably leading out of this place with Bunny muttering something about a crazy sleigh.

These Guardians protect children... Can I really do the same?


	2. Chapter 2

This whole collecting teeth thing? Definitely not becoming a hobby of mine. I mean really, does Tooth and Baby Tooth think I have some magical ability to go though walls? And I am certainly not jumping into any chimneys anytime soon nor hoping in holes that appear and disappear.

But I have to say, the view is amazing. Was I in my cave for that long? The whole entire world is nothing like the island of Berk. Bright lights, buildings everywhere, and millions of humans everywhere. So many new places that look like different worlds all on one planet. How did I miss all of this?

"Hey Toothless!" I looked over to Jack... To only be hit with a snowball... I should of expected this. After all, his name is Jack Frost. I glared at him while shaking off the snow. Jack just laughed, "Are you going to help out or what? I mean, no one's screaming that there's a dragon in Japan." He did have a point, for some reason none of the humans below are taking notice of us.

Behind us Tooth screamed, "Is that a molar?! They're everywhere!" And then she crashed into a giant sign, that's got to hurt.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Fine, its been a really long time since I've been out in the field."

"How long is a long time?"

"Four hundred and forty years give or take." Uh how old are these people? She squealed and dashed off to collect teeth. Jack and I looked over to Baby Tooth who only shrugged for Tooth's actions. Jack took off to help with the tooth collection which quickly ended up as a competition between everyone but Baby Tooth and Tooth Fairy who's having the time of her life.

I'd tried to help too but I kept on bumping into furniture when I'm able to squeeze through open windows. Not to mention it was really hard to hold a small tooth when you have dragon claws. Tooth and Baby Tooth were proud of my efforts at least.

Now we're in some bright light place that Tooth shouted in excitement, "New York!" Once again I try to collect teeth like the others, five more than the last place. Since I couldn't really hold the teeth, Baby Tooth offer to carry them to Tooth who yet again squealed, "Oh look, this one still has some blood and gums!" ...That's just plain weird. Though I still find it weirder that no humans has screamed 'dragon!' yet. "Toothless, is something wrong?" I just looked at Tooth and back to the mass of people walking on the streets and tilted my head. "You're wondering why they can't see you? Well honestly adults can't see us since they no longer believe in us 'old story tales', only children." I did notice a couple of half awake kids stare in shock at Tooth, Sandy, North, and Bunny but not Jack. I nodded my head in the direction Jack took off in. "Oh Jack? Well he isn't a Guardian but still like us but its just that kids don't believe in the winter spirit Jack Frost so that's why children can't see Jack. He was chosen to be a Guardian but he declined, I think it would be good for him." Tooth sighed, "Its really sad, there was never a time where we thought that children will stop believing in us. But now that Pitch is here... Well you get the point."

I'm starting to understand, belief plus Guardian equals good things. Non-Guardian minus belief equals loneliness... So where do I fit into the equation? Toothless minus belief equals loneliness?

Tooth then flew away with Baby Tooth, muttering about more teeth so I took off as well. I entered a room with an open window only to see Jack there holding up a tooth, "You're a little too late, Toothless." So I have wings and can shoot fire but I can't have thumbs? Oh and don't forget a tail, speaking of it, I swished my tail at a pile of books causing a mini avalanche of books and extra paper scattering around. It didn't cause too much trouble... Till a book knocked down a guitar...

The wooden instrument crashed and created a jumble of musical notes that did not go together. A groan came from the figure wrapped in bed sheets and a head popped out rubbing his eyes. For some unknown reason, I was frozen solid but Jack was relaxed but frowning. The boy looked around his room, ineffective of the fact that a dragon and a white haired teenager were in his room and feel back asleep.

"What's got you so surprised? They don't believe in us so they can't see us." I looked over to Jack as he jumped out of the window. I immediately followed him to the top of the building where he's siting on the ledge. I purred in curiosity at what he meant back in the room. "Toothless, the Man in the Moon brought us here for no reason. Children think I don't exist, yet they believe in North, Tooth Fairy, Sandy, and the Easter Kangaroo." Easter kangaroo? I think I died of laughter right now. "I know, right? I see a kangaroo, not a bunny. I'm not sure what Manny was thinking, a giant rabbit. He can be so frustrating and confusing. The one and only time he ever spoken to me was when he brought me back to life from drowning in my pond." Wait, Jack died and Manny the moon brought him back from the dead? I looked up to the moon and back to Jack. "Toothless, you're a spirit, you died once and Manny brought you back to the world. Did Manny ever speak to you?"

This is all too much more me to take. I died before and the moon brought me back to be a spirit for some unknown reason? Well this explains why people aren't trying to shoot me down or hunting me but also why the moon seems to be communicating with me and... Wait a minute, he always ruins my naps! Okay maybe naps aren't that important but it was very annoying to wake up with light hitting my eyes.

But this also means I died trying to save Hiccup. What is all of this suppose to mean? Why did Manny choose to save me but not Hiccup? Still clouded in my thoughts, Jack said something about collecting teeth and left. I don't get it, Manny choose Jack to become a Guardian. So what did Manny choose me to do?

I have no freaking idea on what happening... Pitch dragged me on this mess and Baby Tooth conviced me to help collect teeth. I have no motive to help these people. I known how I died but what else is there for me? Maybe I should just leave them... Maybe but- Wait is that one of Pitch's nightmares?!

I flew to another building and got a clear view of the nightmare horse. Pitch must be close, I can feel it... Literally, this guy's making me feel cold inside and I can faintly hear Hiccup calling out for me...

Okay, that's very creepy and scary.

Back to business, the horse had a open view of North's sleigh, waiting for the others to travel to the next city. Spies, of course we're being watched. Pitch doesn't seem like the type to be careless about the Guardians. I flapped my wings to boost myself, tackling and shooting a plasma blast at the nightmare, causing it to crumble to black dream sand.

"Night Fury," across the roof was Pitch who seemed mildly surprised, "You're helping the Guardians? You take no part of this like Jack. You're helping a lost cause, the Guardians will fall and everyone will cower in my presence. And to make sure that you're not in the way," Pitch snapped his fingers. I collapsed and images of Hiccup falling in flames appeared in my head. His helpless, scared face, grasping his hand out for me... I'm back in this nightmare trap of agony and pain. It's all becoming more intense, almost feels like it's burning my brain and my heart's burning and freezing at the same time. "Give in, dragon, there's nothing you can do to save yourself or anyone for the matter from my powers. They will all feel helpless, scared, and most of all fear."

No... No way am I letting this creep make everyone feel this kind of pain when there's good and light in the world. That there good everywhere, even where you least expect it. Like the good that Hiccup found in me... I am not letting him down by drowning in my own misery, in the nightmare that Pitch is making.

I got my legs under my body and stood up, glaring at Pitch. Shock was written on his face but changed it to a smirk, "What do you think you're doing? Waking up early from you're nightmare? It would be best if you continued sleeping." Three Monstrous Nightmares fell from the sky and circled around me. I shot down one as the other two blasted out their version of fire, black sand that wasn't as hot as dragon fire but neither less felt like fire. I flew up and nose dived in to the narrow streets with the two Nightmares on my tail.

We speed down between the bright lights that were really blinding and the humans were confused by the rush of wind that we caused. I flew straight up, turned around and shot a plasma blast the closest Nightmare that crashed into the other. The two became black sand that was soon evaporated. I have to warn the others, but there's just one problem...

Where is the sleigh? I've been dashing around an unfamiliar city with no idea on how to navigate though all these lights and loud noises. This has to be the worse plan I ever had. Well maybe the second worse, the first being the time I almost blasted Hiccup's dad's head off. Worst first impression ever.

I didn't really know where to go so I flew up a tall building. I wonder if this is the building Tooth called the 'Empire State Building' or something. Wait, I think its that building over there with the high peak... Yeah that's probably it. Either way, the view is beautiful. Yes, the lights hurt my eyes a bit but it's worth it. Like what I thought earlier, there's light everywhere. Maybe the bond between Hiccup and I was the reason why Manny choose me for... Whatever reason, but I still think that Hiccup would be the better choice since he can actually communicate with these people or something.

And when I least expect it, I get hit behind the head. Hard. Ow... I can faintly hear Pitch commanding his Nightmares, dragging me into what felt like a cage. "Hurry up, the Guardians already left for their next destination and I want the dragon a front row seat to learn why he shouldn't fight against me." Pitch came closer to me, "Once I deal with Sandman, there will be no way out of the living nightmare I have prepare for you, you pathetic salamander." Sandy's the opposite of Pitch... This can't be good and...

Everything went black.

_XyouXremindXmeXofXsomeoneX_

I woke up groaning to the pain on my head and right in front of my eyes, a Monstrous Nightmare blazed the weird combination of sand and fire into the steel cage I'm in. I quickly backed up to the end of the cage only to hear a low growl of another Nightmare. Taking in all my surrounding, two Nightmares were surrounding my cage, on top of a roof with Pitch.

"Ah, you're awake. Time to start the show."

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter. For those who love this story and expect more, well its gonna take me a while since I don't have the movie leaving my only source being youtube, so I'm glad that youtube was created. Please review or something.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought that today was suppose to be uneventful... I was seriously dead wrong. First Pitch brought me into this mess by some one-sided deal, then a little hummingbird gave me puppy dog eyes to help her, and now Pitch has me in a cage.

Great, just great.

Lucky for me when Pitch left I immediately plasma blasted away the two Monstrous Nightmares. So I'm trapped in a cage all alone. Then I heard Jack and Pitch somewhere a few buildings away. But because of my dragon ears they were actually farther away than I expected, almost halfway across town. And I'm still stuck in a cage. Well only one thing to do, I continually rammed myself into the steel bars till finally the bars loosen up and knocked down by my plasma blast.

I took off into the air and dashed to where I last saw the black and blue spirits. I landed on a building and saw the sight of Sandy thrashing Pitch onto the streets. Whoa, who knew how much power is in his small body, I should try my best to not be on the little guy's bad side. I jumped off the high building all the way down next two the two other spirits.

"Toothless?!," Jack exclaimed, "I thought you ditched us back in New York! Something about freaking you out and having a panic attack."

Really, he thought that? Whatever. Right now I am a few feet away from tearing Pitch apart, he is getting on my last nerves.

Pitch stood up and to my surprise started to plead, "I should of known that Toothless was too strong for that cage, and Sandy! You don't know what's its like to be weak, hated; it was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what," Pitch then glared at the three of us, "You can have them back."

Nightmares flooded through the streets and surrounded us, a few Monstrous Nightmares growled on the rooftops. One nightmare dragon that caught my eye stalked up next to Pitch.

Pitch smirked, "I must say, it was a bit difficult to conjure up a Night Fury but one can be enough to finish off the original."

I can not believe the nerve of this guy! That copy will die! Next to me Jack looked at all the nightmares and said, "Sandy, you take the ones on the left, I take the ones on the right? Toothless, you're obviously going to kill your doppelganger." I simply growled in response.

Pitch smirked at the sight of us being surrounded and said, "Boo." All the nightmares sprang into action and while the three of us countered with our own attacks, freezing, burning, or hitting them with dream sand.

After blasting away some Nightmares that should no chance against me, I finally got to my doppelganger. The sand fury grinned evilly at me and then- _What the hell! Did this sand dragon just SPIT ON ME! _

He's going to die. Painfully and slowly.

Immediately, I pounced on him and we rolled around our backs, clawing and biting each other. He pushed me off and flew up with me on his tail. Plasma blasts and sand fires were flying everywhere and the two of us were flying lightning speed to out power the other. I dodged an incoming blast and hit something behind me. From the sounds of it, it was the rest of the guardians. Then they had a rough landing to the streets. Ouch.

I finally found an opening and blast the sand fury in his face who then spiraled down but then I saw Sandy being surrounded by Pitch and his nightmare sand. Instantly the panic alarm in my head went on overdrive, along with Jack since he's also flying to get to Sandy but... But...

It was too late. Sandy was being covered in the nightmare sand. There was no sight of the shining, bright gold light. Only black darkness.

Sandy... Is gone...

I stared at the spot where Sandy once floated. He was gone. I wasn't able to do anything about it. None of us were in reach to help.

Jack then yelled in frustration and flew up to Pitch who summoned up a storm of nightmare sand aimed at Jack.

NO

We just lost Sandy. We are not going lose Jack. The North and the others were too far away to fly the sleigh in time to get to Jack, I have to save him.

The things I do for humans.

My wings were flapping in overdrive the moment Jack flew into the storm but something happened. Darkness enveloped Jack but then a flare of blue light burst from the core and the nightmare sand exploded away from Jack and the blue sparks of Jack's ice magic was everywhere. Everyone was shocked for at least three seconds till Pitch willed the sand into a another storm at Jack... Till Jack froze the sand completely solid ice and shattered in a million pieces.

Whoa

And then we all saw Jack free falling. Time to save the ice prince. And just in time, I was able to catch him. Ironically the same way I was about to save Hiccup but this time I got him in my arms and flew to the sleigh. Everyone was just as confused as I was on what just happened but we had more important matters to attend to.

We have to repay our respects to the dead.

* * *

All of us were gathered around Sandy's part of the guardian mural painted on the ground of North's workshop. Candles lit the silent room as we stared longingly at the picture of Sandy. He was really gone. Sandy was one of the first of the guardians that I trusted but now... It felt like just yesterday that I lost Hiccup and everyone back on Berk. But I'm also being selfless. The other probably also know the feeling of losing someone close, they lived for a thousands of years, I can't imagine them seeing the people they love fading away in each century.

We all lost love ones before but this is Sandy. He's been with the guardians from the start or whenever their beginning was. Well except Jack. Back at Tooth's mural I heard her and Jack talking about how Jack didn't have any memories before Manny made him into Jack Frost.

Jack disappeared somewhere but I can't blame him. This is basically his first loss as Jack Frost and I could already tell that he got along well with Sandy but that doesn't mean that he should blame himself for Sandy's death.

All of us couldn't do a thing. We weren't able to make it in time. I guess we underestimated Pitch. We all thought that dreams overcome nightmares but with every breath Pitch takes, another child has stopped believing in the guardians and look at us now. We're losing hope.

I slumped down, collapsing to the floor and looked at Manny from the sky window. I don't get him, why did he bring Jack and I into this? Jack was picked to be a guardian but we all don't know why. As for me, I don't have a purpose to be here aside from beating up Pitch to protect children. Manny somehow brought to the guardians but didn't necessary sat that I'm a part of them or if staying with them is my destiny. It just doesn't make any sense.

"Toothless," Tooth's hand gently petted my head. I looked away from Manny and to her. "I know that you're a bit confused and all," She glanced at Manny and back to me, "But you're here with us for a reason. Maybe you can be a guardian like us so you won't be lonely. Manny brought you here for something you did in your past, something that made you stand out unlike any other dragon. Whatever you did must be important and you're here now to do the same."

What I did in my past was failing to save Hiccup. I guess Manny saw my effort to save him but we both fell into the flames. Now that I think about it, what happened to the others after Red Death? Maybe they changed their ways ever since we died. Maybe Hiccup and I brought peace to Berk.

"Look how fast they're going." Tooth said. The globe's lights started to go out, children were losing faith in the Guardians.

"Its fear," whispered Jack as he flew to the globe, "He tipped the balance."

"Hey, buck up you sad sacks," Bunny hopped onto the control panel, "We can turn this around! Easter is tomorrow and I need you're help. I say we get those lights flickering again." Hopefully he's right, one more failed plan might risk the life of another guardian.

We took the elevator down and North admitted, "Bunny is right. As much as it pains me to say this old friend, but this time Easter is more important than Christmas."

Disbelief and surprised was written on Bunny's face, "Hey, did everyone hear that?" I not completely sure what Easter and Christmas is but I guess it similar to Tooth and her teeth.

"We must get to the warren, everyone to the sleigh!"

"No, no mate," Bunny stood in front of North with a smug look just screaming revenge, "My warren, my rules. Buckle up."

Bunny's foot tapped the ground and we all fell into an underground tunnel. What in Thor's name just happened.

We all screamed as we tried to balanced ourselves but it didn't work. All of us got tangled together somehow once in a while. One moment I was on top of Jack, the next North is on top of me and Tooth accidentally kicked me. Is this seriously Bunny's way of traveling?!

At the end of the tunnel, Jack, Tooth, and Baby Tooth landed easily. I on the other hand roughly landed on the ground and was able to get out of the way before North and two of his yetis came out of the tunnel on their backs.

North chuckled, "Ah, ah, buckle up. That's very funny."

"Welcome to the warren," announced Bunny. Next to him was two giant, stone eggs with feet. Is nothing ever normal now a days? Bunny then straighten up and looked at the tunnel behind him, ears twitching, "Something's up." Tiny, white eggs ran out of the tunnel as a scream from there began to get closer.

We all pulled out our weapons or in some of our cases, just have a battle face as we ran towards the scream. The object that was screaming came out and...

Astrid? That little girl... It can't be but... Astrid?

"Sophie?" Jack questioned. Immediately we all hid our weapons and put on forced, awkward smiles. Mini Astrid- I mean Sophie dropped the eggs in her arms and began chasing the elf next to me. When she by passed me I was able to get her scent and I could distinctly smell Astrid on her. Could she be a descendant of Astrid?

* * *

_A/N Thanks for reading please review and sorry for those who waited for this chapter. I'm just trying to have like around a 2,000 word limit and now that its summer I'm gonna have a lot of time now and won't be distracted by math problems or anything school related. Again I apologize for the three month wait for the people who faved this._


End file.
